ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Giras Brothers
and or "Giras Brothers" (ギラス兄弟, Girasu Kyōdai) (Also called the Gillas Brothers or Gilas Brothers) are two kaiju brothers who appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Leo. Subtitles: History Two monsters from the Alien Magma home world, the Giras Brothers where the bodyguards of an Alien Magma that came to Earth in hopes of seizing the planet. However before they could cause any damage, they came face to face with Ultraseven. The Giras Brother's strength and number overpowered Ultraseven long enough for Alien Magma to join the fray, worsening Ultraseven's chances of winning. During the beat down, Black Giras painfully twisted Ultra Seven's leg and broke it, crippling the Ultra and leaving him at the mercy of Alien Magma and the Giras Brothers. Suddenly, Ultraman Leo appeared for the first time on Earth and delivered a Leo Kick to Magma's chest, and slightly evening the odds for Seven. The alien tried to call his pets to his aid, but Seven was still able to hold them off while Leo beat up Magma with his superior martial arts skill. Outmatched in strength, Magma and the Giras Brothers retreated with their lives. Not long after, the Giras Brothers rose from the ocean to attack mankind, this time by combining their power to unleash a massive tsunami on a nearby city. With the city devastated, the Giras Brothers rampaged throughout the flooded area, destroying what still stood, even with the newly formed MAC trying to stop them only to have weapons fail in vain. Gen Ohtori transformed into Ultraman Leo for the first time, however this time he was no match for the brothers when they formed their Energy Barrier, blocking all of Ultraman Leo's efforts at stopping them. The situation worsened when Alien Magma once again came to attempt to destroy the hero, until Dan Moroboshi used his Ultra Willpower to disable Magma and the two Giras', allowing Leo to sever the two kaiju's horns, causing both master and beasts to retreat for now. Soon the Giras Brothers rose yet again from the ocean, their horns regrown, and unleashed another tsunami, this time on Tokyo Bay. MAC soon arrived to attack the twin terrors, however their fire power failed to do a thing to the sea monsters, who began to return fire. Gen transformed back into Ultraman Leo, and this time thanks to some training from Dan, the hero was prepared and swiftly gained the upper hand over the monsters, beating them down until Alien Magma appeared again, giving them time to use their power hug to gain the upper hand. But Magma proved to be no match for Leo in combat, and Leo used the Leo Tornado Kick from above, which decapitated the duo, leaving both Giras' dead bodies to sink into the black depths of the ocean while Magma fled with his life. Trivia *The Giras Brothers Tsunami attack was to pay tribute to Seagoras's ability to conjure up a Tsunami in his appearence. *Both of the Giras Brothers's roars are from Gyango and Telesdon. Red Giras has a higher pitched version. *Although not playable characters, both Giras Brothers appear in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 as a finishing move for Alien Magma. *Although not physically seen, both Giras Brothers are monsters that make up Beryudora's body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. *The Giras Brothers and their master's fights against Ultraseven and Ultraman Leo were referenced by Ultraman Zero in New Ultraman Retsuden episode 14. Data - Red = Red Giras Stats *Height: 55 m *Weight: 39,000 t *Origin: Magma star Powers and Weapons *Energy Bullet: Red Giras, while lacking the advanced strength of his brother, is capable of firing energy bullets from his horn. *Giras Spin: By locking their bodies together in a hug, the Giras Brothers can conjure an electrified forcefield around them by spinning around. **Giras Spin Energy Bolts: Both Giras Brothers can fire a red bolt of energy from the horns on their heads during Giras Spin. However, only Red Giras can fire energy bolts by himself. *Tsunami: By firing two blue beams of energy from their horns, the Giras Brothers can create a tsunami. *Adept Swimmer: Both Giras Brothers are adept swimmers. Red Giras Energy Bullet.png|Energy Bullet Giras Brothers Giras Spin.png|Giras Spin Giras Brothers Giras Spin Energy Bolts.png|Giras Spin Energy Bolts Red Giras Adept Swimmer.png|Adept Swimmer }} Figure Release Information Rarity 1_13de8679375ce2158fd3a85cf259f391.jpg Gallery girasu.jpg Red-Giras_0.jpg Red_Giras.jpeg seven vs magma and girasu.jpg Ultraseven_vs_Black_Giras_&_Red_Giras.jpeg Gdfkgdf.jpg god no help me.jpg Black-Giras_0.jpg Giras Brothers.jpg Giras-0.jpg GIRAS I.jpg Ultraman-Leo-Gillas-Brothers.jpg GIRAS-LEO.jpg Red Giras and Black Giras v Ultraman Leo.png hug.png ultraseven tastes defeat.png atack the seven.png destroy the seven.png monster love.png seven is los.png seven dead.png this is the kind of content I like to see.png do it magma.png this scene is painful.png poor seven.png that must hurt.png seven defeated.png seven bondage.png I love this shot tbh.png honestly amazing shot.png tiday wave.png honestly the opening is so good.png thats how you convey scale.png people flee.png Category:Ultraman Leo Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Ultraman Leo Category:First kaiju